yugioh_excaliburfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 2
Episode 2 of the live action series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur. Prez continues his search for the legendary Excalibur fragment, which is a material from another world to grant wishes of the owner so that Prez can reunite with his parents and brother. Then, Zack challenges Prez to a duel, where Prez wins with a ONE TURN KILL. Meanwhile, Paxton tries to catch up to Prez after losing to him. Featured Duel Prez Koumori vs. Zack Pies Turn 1: Zack Zack draws. He then Normal Summons "Skull Knight #2" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard "Cosmo Queen" and destroy "Skull Knight #2". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Cosmo Queen" in order to Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Great Maju Garzett", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Cosmo Queen" ("Great Maju Garzett": ? → 5800/0). "Great Maju Garzett" attacks Zack directly (Zack 4000 → 0). Paxton LaBarge vs. Pedro Knauer Turn 1: Pedro Pedro draws. He then activates "A Legendary Ocean". Now all WATER monsters on the field gain 200 ATK and DEF and have their Levels reduced by 1. Due to the second effect of "A Legendary Ocean", it is treated as "Umi". He then Normal Summons "Terrorking Salmon" (2400 → 2600/1000 → 1200; Level 5 → 4). He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Change of Heart" to take control of "Terrorking Salmon" until the End Phase. He then Tributes "Terrorking Salmon" in order to Tribute Summon "Dragunity Angusticlavii" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. "Dragunity Angusticlavii" attacks Pedro directly (Pedro 4000 → 1900). Since Pedro took Battle Damage from a direct attack, he activates his face-down "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" to Special Summon "Cannonball Spear Shellfish" (1000 → 1200/1000 → 1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Normal Summons "Mother Grizzly" (1400 → 1600/1000 → 1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Alexandrite Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. Pedro activates his face-down "Threatening Roar" to prevent Paxton's monsters from attacking this turn. Turn 5: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Normal Summons "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" (1500 → 1700/1300 → 1500) in Attack Position. Since he controls "Umi" ("A Legendary Ocean"), "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" attacks Paxton directly via its own effect (Paxton 4000 → 2300). Turn 6: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Darkspear" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Alexandrite Dragon" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Dragunity Darkspear" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Trident" (2400/1700) in Attack Position. "Dragunity Knight - Trident" attacks "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3", but Pedro activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 7: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Tributes "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" and "Mother Grizzly" in order to Tribute Summon "Gogiga Gagagigo" (2950 → 3150/2800 → 3000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Smashing Ground" to destroy "Dragunity Knight - Trident" (As it is a monster Paxton controls that has the highest DEF). "Gogiga Gagagigo" attacks Paxton directly, but Paxton activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve the Battle Damage (Paxton 2300 → 725). Turn 8: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now all monsters Pedro controls cannot attack for three turns. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Aklys" (1000/600) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Special Summon "Dragunity Dux" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Dragunity Dux" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Dragunity Aklys" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" (2400/800) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Pedro Pedro draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 10: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "A Legendary Ocean" ("Gogiga Gagagigo": 3150 → 2950/3000 → 2800). Turn 11: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Normal Summons "Mermaid Knight" (1500/700) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 12: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Dragunity Militum" (1700/1200) in Attack Position. "Dragunity Militum" attacks "Mermaid Knight", but Pedro activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down. "Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg" attacks and destroys "Mermaid Knight" (Pedro 1900 → 1200). Turn 13: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Sets a card. He then Sets a monster. On Pedro's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 14: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Dragon's Mirror" to banish "Dragunity Militum", "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg", "Dragunity Knight - Trident", "Dragunity Angusticlavii" and "Dragunity Dux" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position, but Pedro activates his face-down "Torrential Tribute" to destroy all monsters on the field. Turn 15: Pedro Pedro draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 16: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Flamvell Dragnov" (1100/200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field. "Flamvell Dragnov" attacks Pedro directly (Pedro 1200 → 100). Turn 17: Pedro Pedro draws. He then Normal Summons "Blizzard Dragon" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "Blizzard Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flamvell Dragnov" (Paxton 725 → 25). Since "Flamevell Dragnov" was detroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Pedro (Pedro 100 → 0).